Elevated intraluminal pressure is generated by phasic waves that propagate inside the colon. In healthy individuals, the intraluminal pressure does not generally exceed 200 mm Hg. However, physiological, neurological and age-related changes in the colon, such as elastin deposition, wall thickening, altered tone of colonic muscles, etc., may result in abnormal increases in the intraluminal pressure. Such abnormal increases may lead to formation of diverticular pouches, complications in existing diverticular pouches (e.g., mucosal damage, perforation, etc.), and/or recurrence of diverticular pouches at previously treated sites. Since colonic function is largely under the control of the enteric nervous system, it may not provide any perceivable sensory feedback of increased intraluminal pressure. Consequently, development of diverticular disease often remains unnoticed and asymptomatic for long periods of time.